Kyoka Jiro
|family = Kyoutoku Jirou (Father) Mika Jirou (Mother) |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 17th |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Kei Shindō (Anime) |eng voice = Trina Nishimura|birthplace = Shizuoka Prefecture}} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kyouka has short purple hair and asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Unlike the other students, she wears a vest over her school uniform. Her Hero Costume consists of a black jacket, long peach-colored shirt, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Personality Kyouka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic, and rude personality which is shown a lot to those she finds annoying. Although she may have a cold attitude on the outside, she has a girly side on the inside''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 59 and can be very defensive towards her friends.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Kyouka is warped to the mountain area of the Ultimate Space and Jams along with Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari. Annoyed that Denki is talking too much, she kicks him into one of the villains, causing the villain to be electrocuted by Denki's Quirk. She then uses her Quirk to protect Denki from an attack by one of the villains. Kyouka uses her Quirk to create a soundwave, causing the villains to block their ears in pain, which gives Momo the time needed to create an insulator sheet. Kyouka and Momo hide under the insulator sheet while Denki discharges a great amount of electricity, defeating the villains while Kyouka and Momo remain unharmed. However, one of the villains take Denki hostage, forcing Kyouka and Momo to stop and do nothing. However, the villain holding Denki is shot down, freeing Denki and Kyouka rushes to tie up the villain. She is then seen with her class after the battle with the Villain Alliance is over. Sports Festival Arc After Shouta announces that the Sports Festival is approaching, Denki says that he plans to become a professional Heroes's sidekick after he graduates, to which Kyouka states that many people become sidekicks and fail to become real Heroes, to which she thinks that Denki is the kind of person who would become like that, which causes Denki to become crestfallen. Kyouka competes in the Obstacle Race where she places 21st, allowing her to compete in the Human Cavalry Battle. In the Human Cavalry Battle, she teams up with Rikidou Satou, Kouji Kouda and Tooru Hagakure while Tooru is the rider. When the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Kyouka uses her Quirk to try and grab Izuku's headband like Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu told her, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block her attack. Later in the Human Cavalry Battle, her team charges towards Shouto Todoroki's team, but her team gets zapped by Denki and frozen by Shouto's team. Her team fails to qualify to the next round when her team lost the Human Cavalry Battle. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Kyouka and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheer leading outfits. However, as Kyouka and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. Kyouka then calls Denki and Minoru idiots. During the recreational events, Kyouka is seen sitting still in her cheerleader outfit while watching Mina, Ochako, Tsuyu, and Tooru cheer lead. As the match between Ochako and Katsuki begins, Kyouka comments that she might look away the entire time. During the match between Ochako and Katsuki, Kyouka averts her eyes from the match when seeing Katsuki's explosion assault on Ochako.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36 Kyouka along with her class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Kyouka is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Kyouka gives Denki an idea for his Hero name, causing Denki to reply that her idea was intellectual, horrified that she was complimented for her intelligence. Kyouka writes down and shows her Hero name to her classmates. Kyouka reveals her Hero name to be Earphone Jack, the Hearing Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A have finished formulating their Hero names, Kyouka is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that she would like to train at. On the day of the work place training, Kyouka is at the train station with her class so that she can go to the work place of her choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Kyouka returns to U.A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Kyouka is in the girls' locker room. Kyouka uses her earphone jacks to hear Minoru's plan to peek on the girls. Kyouka plugs one of her earphone jacks into the hole which stabs Minoru's eye, stopping Minoru from peeking. Kyouka wonders why she was the only one he didn't mention. End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Kyouka asks Momo to help her study. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Kyouka studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Mina, Mashirao and Hanta. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Kyouka is paired with Kouji and they must face Present Mic in their exercise test. Kouji, Kyouka and Present Mic arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Kyouka mocks Present Mic for what she takes as a poor reference, to which Present Mic tells her to be careful with what she says. Present Mic explains the 30-minute test; Kyouka and Kouji must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Kyouka plugs in her Earphone Jacks to try and block out Present Mic's loud voice, but to no avail. Annoyed by Present Mic's loud voice, Kyouka tells Kouji to command the nearby animals to attack but Kouji is unable to due to Present Mic's voice making the animals wild and as a result, any command he gave would be useless. Kyouka and Kouji manage to get a little closer to the escape gate, but Kyouka notes that Present Mic will be at the escape gate and that no matter what option of victory they choose, a standoff is inevitable. Present Mic uses his loud voice again; Kyouka notes that they cannot get any closer as long as Present Mic is using his Quirk. Kyouka sees an ant and comes up with an idea; she asks Kouji if he can control bugs but his terrified reaction indicates that he doesn't like bugs. Present Mic uses his loud voice once again; Kyouka tries to counteract with her Earphone Jacks' but the sound of her heartbeat doesn't do anything against Present Mic. Present Mic continues using his loud voice against Kyouka and Kouji who are unable to handle it. Out of options, Kyouka asks Kouji if he can control insects to which he approves. Kyouka uses her Earphone Jacks to break a rock which reveals dozens of insects, much to Kouji's terror. Kyouka tells Kouji that she understands his phobia but using the insects to attack Present Mic is the only plan she can think of because their opponent is too strong. Kyouka encourages Kouji to follow through with her plan. After seeing Kyouka's bleeding ears, Kouji is ashamed that he is running away from this fight and realizes that he can only continue being at U.A. by overcoming his fear. Kouji musters up the courage and commands the insects to attack Present Mic. At the escape gate, Present Mic sees that time is nearly up. Suddenly, dozens of insects crawl on Present Mic, who realizes that the insects traveled to him by moving underground; a place where sound is ineffective. Present Mic is paralyzed by fear, allowing Kouji to run through the escape gate while carrying an injured Kyouka with him; thus they pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Back at U.A. in class, Kyouka learns that she has passed the written test and will go along with her classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Kyouka accompanies her class to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Kyouka says that she requires a big carrying bag, to which Momo tells Kyouka that she will help her look for it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B is not at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with The Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixie-bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 During the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. Momo runs into Yuuga and asks him to take the unconscious Kyouka and Tooru back to the facility. Near the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point, Yuuga hides behind a bush along with Kyouka and Tooru. Yuuga contemplates on what to do because he was instructed by Momo to take the unconscious Kyouka and Tooru back to the facility, but Dabi and Twice’s presence are preventing him from doing that. Suddenly, Dabi spots the bush Yuuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga's fear. Dabi prepares to go and check, however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Noumu since he only responds to Dabi. Yuuga is relieved that Dabi did not discover him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki is captured by the Vanguard Action Squad, Kyouka is taken to hospital in the hopes that she regains consciousness. Eventually, Kyouka regains consciousness, recovers and returns home. Shouta and All Might visit her house and speak to her parents regarding relocating the U.A students to the dormitories. Kyouka's father is initially hesitant, but Kyouka tells Shouta not to worry since her father has already agreed to send her to the dorms since he is actually happy that her daughter will become a powerful hero like All Might after witnessing his fight on TV.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Earphone Jack (イヤホンジャック Iyahon Jakku): Kyouka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; the vibrations cause havoc inside the objects. She can use her earphone jacks to catch sounds, giving the her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. She can use them like whips in combat; they can stretch up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. They are strong enough to shatter rocks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66, Page 15 She can also plug the jacks into the boots of her costume which have speakers that allow her to shoot sound in a specific direction. * : This move allows Kyouka to block out other sounds. *'Heartbeat Fuzz': Kyouka plugs her jacks into the amplifiers on her forearms. She then slams the amplifiers onto the floor and channels a powerful heartbeat through them that shatters the ground. Musical Talent: Kyouka is able to play the bass. It's also implied that she can play other instruments as well. Equipment Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyouka can plug her jacks on, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeats. They are worn on both her forearms. Battles Relationships Denki Kaminari Kyouka and Denki are on friendly terms. During the Battle Trial Arc and the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, they and Momo fought villains together. While the class was brainstorming hero names, she jokingly suggested that he take the name "Jammingwhey", which Denki thought was a reference to Hemingway, but was actually a reference to the noise he makes when he shocks himself stupid. Momo Yaoyorozu During the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc they fought villains together with Denki. Momo helped her study for the class midterms. When the class split up to go shopping for the training camp, they paired up and went off shopping together. Kyouka is also somewhat defensive of her, as she hit Hanta for upsetting Momo with his comment about her quirk. Trivia * Kyouka the student No. 12 in Class 1-A * During the Quirk Apprehension Test made by Aizawa, Kyouka ranked 17th. * Kyouka's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Kyouka ranked 16th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Kyouka ranked 7th in the Second Popularity Poll. * Her name contains the kanji for , , and . * Kyouka likes rock and can play the bass. * Kyouka ranks 7th in Class 1-A's Grades. * Kyouka has shown significant amount of attraction or embarrassment towards female classmates. ** Kyouka blushes when Momo tears her clothes for creating a 100mm insulator sheet.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16, Page 11 ** Another action is when Kyouka, Rikidou, and Kouji blush and look away from topless Tooru.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Page 4 ** Kyouka also stares at Momo and Ochako's breasts when they are holding lunches.Boku no Hero Academia Smash!!: Chapter 27 Quotes *(To Kouji Kouda about using his Quirk to combat Present Mic) "If you do this, we just might win. But there's no time to hesitate, so do it now! You wanna be a hero, don't you?! Then let's pass this test."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66, Page 16 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Jirou Family Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Shizuoka